


Tell Me

by quarterleigh



Series: Tell Me [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, truly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: Dan and Phil are camp counselors who share beer and a bunk. Not even close to as dirty as it sounds.





	Tell Me

  Dan admittedly hadn’t read the camp counselor’s handbook, but he was pretty sure this was against the rules. “You look like you’re about to buzz out of your skin,” Phil whispered, grinning. Dan rolled his eyes and took another swig from his can of Guinness.

 “I still can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me this entire week. We’ve been looking after twelve nine-year-olds for a _week_ and you’ve had beer stashed under the bunk the entire time.”

 “Hey now, It’s your first year as a counselor, what kind of a person would I be if I got you wasted straight away?”

 “The fun kind,” Dan winked. The truth was that he got really lucky when he was paired up with Phil and he knew it. Each cabin had twelve campers and two counselors, with the campers split into two rooms of six and the counselors sharing a room with one bunk bed in the middle. As a result, he and Phil had spent nearly every moment together since the beginning of camp, and Dan was somehow still giddy to be around him.

 “Don’t make me regret sneaking this in,” Phil said, gesturing at the beer. “We can’t have hangovers in the morning.”

 “Relax, Dad.”

 “You get drunk with your dad?” This struck Dan as inordinately hilarious, and he grabbed onto Phil’s forearm to keep from doubling over as he laughed. “Shhh!” Phil attempted to shush him, which only made him laugh harder.

 “ _Shit_ ,” Dan pushed his beer into Phil’s hands, “Please take this away from me.”

 “Gladly.” Phil shoved their empty cans back under the bunk they were both sat on, shoulders and elbows knocking as they laughed. “Didn’t know you were such a lightweight, Howell. You act like such a badass.”

 “Shut up. You’re even worse, you look like an angel and then you go and sneak a 12-pack into a kids camp.”

 “You think I look like an angel?”

 “Yes.” Dan was drunker than he thought. Or maybe it was the way Phil was looking at him, all soft and warm- but his entire world felt fuzzy. He lifted his hand to cradle Phil’s cheek, stroking his thumb lightly over the sunburn there. Phil’s mouth dropped open the smallest amount, and Dan moved to pull his hand back, but Phil caught him by the wrist, holding Dan’s arm there between them.

 “I have a confession to make,” Phil murmured. Dan’s skin was on fire and his heart was pounding. This feeling had nothing to do with the alcohol.

 “Tell me.”

 “I asked for you to be in my cabin.” Dan pulled his hand back in surprise and Phil broke eye contact, looking down at his lap.

 “What? When?” The counselors had already been assigned to cabins when he had arrived at camp the first day, and Phil had shown up after Dan did.

 “When I found out you were going to be working here this summer. I’m sorry if-if that’s weird. I just- your little brother was one of my campers last year, you know? And when you showed up on family day and we sat together during lunch, you probably don’t even remember, but we talked a lot-”

 “I remember,” Dan interjected.

 Phil looked back up at him. “Yeah?”

 “Of course.”

 “Well,” Phil smiled softly, “this is a little embarrassing, but I guess Louise sort of caught on to the fact that I liked you because she called me when you registered and told me you were going to be working here this year. So I asked her to assign us to the same cabin.” Dan sat, stunned as Phil’s already sunburned cheeks grew pinker. “Sorry. That’s weird, I know. I bet I can switch cabins with PJ if you want me to.”

 “Phil.”

 “Yes?”

 “I have a confession to make.”

 “Tell me.”

 “You’re the reason I signed up to be a counselor this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm new here. How are you? Great! Nice to meet you. I've been out of the fandom game for a while and haven't written fic in even longer, so I thought a little drabble for a fest would be a good way to dip my toes back into the water. Hope you liked it? Come talk to me on tumblr @floralleigh


End file.
